Unbreak my heart
by cheerlin
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol finally got together. The perfect couple. She owns her own flower botique while he owns his own company. Their love for each other seem so real. She loves him and he tells her that he loves her as well. But will it work out?


Unbreak my heart

by Anna This story is for mi amore. Te amo. Even if I sometimes may hurt you.

For so long, she had waited for someone to hold her, to kiss her and to caress her. Someone who could truely understand her. But it was as hard as finding gold in the sea.

Tomoyo gazed at her weddingdress. She had made it herself for the big day. The fine white silk was soft against her skin. It was delicate and fited her perfectly. She had wished to wear it on the day she made her eternal promise. But that day never really came.

Tomoyo sighed. She put back the dress in her warderobe.

"Eriol..." she whispered softly. A smile played on her lips put her eyes shone sadness. Tears started to form in her eyes when she remembered the painful memory.

"Eriol...?" Tomoyo mumbled.

"Hmmm.. what is it?" He softly asked her, while holding her. The night has been magical, they had made love for the first time.

"Eriol, tell me..." She turned around to face him. "...do you love me?" she asked. Tomoyo was truely afraid of the answer. If he said no she didn't know what to do, and if he said yes then...

"Yes I do." He answered with a serious expression, cutting her thoughts of.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

Eriol softly kissed her forhead and her hand. "Yes, I do. I love you Tomoyo and I will always love you."

Tomoyo smiled happily. His words warmed her heart. She had longed for so long to hear those words. But been too afraid to ask, been too afraid to know his answer.

"Do you trust in me?" He asked her.

Tomoyo nooded softly. "I trust you. And I love you too."

"I know that already." He chuckled.

But three months later ...

Tomoyo had decided to give Eriol a surprise. They both had worked hard the whole month. Eriol had his company while Tomoyo was busy with her flower botique. She wanted to give him a real surprise. That morning she went out to buy provisions. She wanted to make the best dinner for him when he came home. It had turned out a little late. The clock was already passed six. And Eriol was supposed to come home at nine. She only had two hours to prepare. Hurriedly she went to his apartment. Opened the door. Put down the food on the table. Suddenly she heard moans and whispers coming from the bedroom. It was dark and she didn't dare to turn on the lights. With her hands she found the door and opened it. It was too dark for her to see who was in the room so she turned on the light. Then she saw what she never could had imagined. She saw Eriol in bed with his new secretary Mary. They were making love and where in the middle of it. Tomoyo stared at him. She was speechless and shocked. "Move, move Tomoyo. Run!" Her mind told her. But she just stood there, staring at them.

Eriol stopped and looked up and met her gaze. Horror filled him. He didn't know what to do. "Tomoyo... " he whispered. He saw her running out and heard the front door being shut. Quickly and panicking he stood up and dressed. "Go home Mary, I'll talk to you later." He said while putting on his shirt. He quickly ran after her. He cursed himself. "How could this happen!" He thought. Anixiety filled him. Suddenly he spotted her. She had stopped by the nearby park.

"Tomoyo!" He shouted.

Tomoyo turned around and saw him. She started to run but was caught up by Eriol. He grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. Tears streamed down her face. He could see the pain, sorrow and hurt all in one caotic mix just by one look.

"Tomoyo, please listen."

But she just cried and cried.

"Why? Why Eriol?" Desperatly she looked at him, trying to read him, trying to find truth and the sencerity.

He suddenly didn't know what to say.

"I-I..."

Tomoyo stared down at the ground.

"Is it me?" she whispered.

Eriol just stared at her shocked.

"I know I'm not good enough for you. I know I might not even be worth your love. Tell me, what does she have that I don't? I can change.."

Her words were like knifes and bullets shooting right into his heart.

"No Tomoyo. No... please, I beg you don't say that. You're the best. You're perfect. Look at me." He forced her to stare in his saphire blue eyes. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry, please I beg you. Don't say it's your fault. I cheated on you. I was unfaithful. Please I beg you, don't say such a thing."

"Why? I'm really so unworthy?" She continued, like she never hadn't heard him. She was starting to lose herself in her own sorrow.

"No! Listen! You're wonderful. It's me..." Eriol sighed. His heart ached of her words. "It's me..." He confessed. "I'm the one wrong. I'm the one unworthy you."

"I love you..." she whispered while her tears soaked her dress.

Eriol stared at her. _"What have I done to you?"_ He thought. This perfect delicate girl. The pain and guilt was killing him.

"I love you... " she whispered again. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. B-But now that you have her. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What are you talking about! What are you saying! Who her? What I'll be fine!" He desperatly asked her. Still holding her tightly, afraid he would lose her.

"I know I can't make you happy now. If I was making you happy you wouldn't had been with Mary, right?"

He couldn't answer her. He couldn't bare hearing what she was saying. He felt so ashamed so anxiety so he would rather die then be facing this.

"I'll let you go..." Tomoyo whispered. Her eyes were moist. He just stupidly realised that it was all because of him. He was the one causing her all this sorrow, making her say these words to him. All this because she loved him so deeply.

"No... no, Tomoyo, don't say that. Please... I-I..."

"I know you don't love me... " she cut him of. "..but it's okie."

He couldn't just get what he had just heard. He saw her fake smile and her gleeful words. "No, it's not okay Tomoyo-chan. I hurt you, it's all my fault. But I really do love you! I do."

Tomoyo pushed him away. "I said it's okay, don't lie to me anymore Eriol."

"I'm not lying." He desperatly said.

"I love you... so I'll get you go..."

"No...please, don't. Don't do this. I promise you Tomoyo, I won't do it ever again. I swear! It was all a mistake. Forgive me. Don't break up with me. If you do that I can't live without you."

"I'm not worth you." She answered.

"I love you, I really do love you. Please forgive me. You said you love me right? Then please forgive me this once. It was all just a mistake. I love you."

Tomoyo gazed down. Eriol pushed her into his embrace.

"I love you." He whispered. "Forgive me."

Tomoyo felt so pained but yet she loved him. And he said he loved her right? She hugged him back. Eriol felt her arms around him. He smiled and sighed happily.

"I swear Tomoyo, I swear with my life I'll always love you. I won't do this to you ever again. I'll love you, and you only. Please believe me this one more time."

Tears streamed down her face even when she had shut her eyes. She was happy but the hurt and the betrayl would follow her...


End file.
